


Chriss...mass?

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Shakarian - Freeform, domestic shakarian, im serious, tooth-rottingly cute, you will get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Shepard teaches her turian boyfriend the splendors of the holiday. Just a little Christmas drabble about my shakarian babies





	

“Dani?” Garrus called upon entering the apartment. “Sweetie are you home?”

“In the living room honey!” he heard.

“Dani, I – what are you doing?” Garrus asked, hovering in the doorway.

“It’s Christmas!” Dani turned to her turian boyfriend with a big smile, half-way up the ladder as she was with tinsel in her hands.

“What?” Garrus asked. “Chriss…mass?”

“Oh, it’s a human holiday. The biggest in the Earth calendar, the whole planet celebrates it.” Dani said, hopping down from the ladder. “It’s soon, so I wanted to decorate the house.”

He looked around the living room of their home to see twinkling tinsel strung up with shimmering stars hanging from the ceiling.

“What are you doing now?”

“I’m decorating the tree!” Dani beamed.

Garrus chuckled. “And what’s the tree for dear?”

“Hm.” Dani turned to look at it. “You know, I’m not entirely sure. It’s just tradition I guess. I honestly completely forgot to ask you…if that was okay,”

“Dani, sweetie, love of my life.” Garrus said wrapped his arms around Dani, rocking them back and forth gently. “I have a human girlfriend, and all the human traditions come with that girlfriend. It it’s important to you, then it’s important to me too.”

“Thanks Gare.” Dani murmured.

“Explain this holiday to me sweetie. What do we need to do?”

Dani looked up with a smile at Garrus. “You want to celebrate Christmas with me?”

“Sure. Command me Commander Shepard, let’s do this Chrissmass.”

Excitedly, Dani went to get more tinsel and lights.

“In human tradition, the tree must be decorated in tinsel, baubles and lights, with an angel on the top.” She said. “It’s a holiday for giving, so everyone buys presents for their families and friends and puts them under the tree to be opened on Christmas day.”

“And the house?” Garrus asked.

“It’s decorated with the same kind of things, things that sparkle usually. And reindeer.”

“Rein….deer?”

“It’s an animal, I’ll show you a picture.” Dani said bringing up her omnitool. “The legend goes that Father Christmas uses them to pull his magic sleigh and he travels across the world giving presents to the good children and giving coal to the bad children. It’s not true though, it’s just a story parents use to scare their kids into behaving, but the tradition stuck.”  

Garrus chuckled. “You humans are so weird.”

Dani stuck out her tongue as she climbed the ladder again to hang the tinsel on the tree.

“So what sort of things do you give to others on this holiday?” Garrus asked, holding the ladder stable.

“Anything.” Dani replied. “Anything the person likes. Some people prefer personalised gifts, some handmade, some bought, but it all depends on the person. The family get together and they drink this drink called egg nog, and eat Christmas pudding and wear paper crowns and pull Christmas crackers.”

“And they do this every year?”

“Yeah, on the 25th of December, that’s our last month in the Earth calendar. It always looked like so much fun when I was a kid, I remember looking into the stores at the decorations and the happy families in the vids.” Dani paused, and stopped stringing the tinsel. “I thought, since this year I finally have a family, I could have a Christmas too.”

“You can have anything you like sweetie,” Garrus said as she climbed down the ladder. “We’ll have the whole gang around and do this Chrissmas thing with you.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would. You saved the galaxy three times and died twice, it’s high time we gave you something in return.”

Dani squealed in delight, kissing Garrus’ cheek plate with a beaming smile.

“Thankyou honey, oh this is going to be so much fun! I’ll message Liara right now!”

Garrus chuckled. As tough as Dani was in the face of danger, she was always so adorable around him. He brought up his omnitool to search the intranet for more info about this Chrissmass. If he was going to give his girlfriend a Chrissmass, he was sure as hell gonna do it right.   


End file.
